


an inch at a time

by thimble



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Nagisa can only say to Rin-chan while he's on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an inch at a time

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a lot of feelings about Rin and Nagisa's friendship after High Speed!, okay.
> 
> Title and summary are probably misleading.

Rin's toes were curling. They didn't even do that when he jacked off on his own, and _fuck_. They were curling under his socks. He was still wearing socks because he was still wearing his running shoes, because he hadn't had a chance to take them off before--

 

"You sure squirm a lot, RinRin," Nagisa said after one long suck, voice wet and completely infuriating.

 

"Don't call me that," Rin snapped, naturally. He couldn't help the flush on his cheeks though, which inched slowly down his neck, chest, to his stomach, which Nagisa had exposed by lifting his shirt, and which was slowly being licked at by said blond.

 

Rin could begrudge him many things, but he could definitely multitask. His hand was still at work on Rin's cock while his mouth ghosted over his abs. His pace was annoyingly impeccable.

 

"Ah, Rin-chan!" Nagisa glanced up, and his smirk was teasing but his eyes were as wide and earnest as they've always been. "Your body feels warm."

 

"Take a wild guess as to why that is," Rin said, congratulating himself for exerting his vocabulary while getting a blowjob.

 

Nagisa pouted, muttering a whiny 'mean Rin-chan' before descending again, lips replacing his fingers. Rin bit into the back of his hand, fucking Nitori could walk in any second and Nagisa was getting faster and faster--

 

  
_Who the fuck taught you this_ , was the last thought he had before coming. He didn't get to warn for it in time, which meant some of it got on Nagisa's face. To his credit Nagisa only grimaced, fleetingly, before donning his usual grin and wiping his face on Rin's shirt.

 

"Oi! Stop that!"

 

"It's your fault!"

 

Nagisa didn't miss a beat, bounding on the bed beside him as he scrambled to pull up his pants. This was the third time they've done this, and he still didn't know what to say when it was over. Nagisa filled in the silences.

 

"Rin-chan, when are you going to join us for lunch?"

 

"Don't get your hopes up."

 

Nagisa shook his head, tutting as he thumped back on his pillow. "The Rin-chan I knew was more of a realist than a pessimist."

 

"What?"

 

"You were encouraging, in your own way. remember?"

 

"People change." He tried to add some spite in the line - he wondered how much longer he'd have to fake it before it became real - but it came out sadder than he'd hoped.

 

"Sure. But you haven't."

 

"Eh?"

 

He turned to look at Nagisa, who was all over his sheets and way too comfortable on his bed; the other boy only flashed him a sweet smile. Rin honestly didn't expect him to be the one to get to him first, but that's Nagisa to the core: he had a way of getting under anyone's skin, barreling his way through until they came to like, or at least tolerate him. Makoto hated conflict while Haru didn't really give a shit about anything but the water; it couldn't have been anyone else.

 

"You need to go, my roommate's gonna be here soon."

 

"And you need to stop being such a sourpuss, Rin-chan." Nagisa was suddenly up and off the bed, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We're waiting for you."

 

Rin's eyes burned without his permission, but he sure as hell isn't letting it go any further than that. "Just leave me alone."

 

Nagisa laughed, skipping towards the door like he was a cartoon character come to life. "I'll see you next time!"

 

Rin stared at his knees until his eyes began to sting. It must mean the world is ending, surely, for Nagisa to be so right about everything.


End file.
